1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge device with two synchronous shafts and reinforced structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional laptop has a display device and a main body. The display device can be separated from the main body. The separated display device can be used individually. In addition, another conventional laptop has a display device which is rotatable with respect to the main body through a dual shaft hinge device and can be positioned at any angle. The display device can be even rotated 360° to overlap the main body and thus operated as a tablet.
Since the conventional dual shaft hinge has s complicated structure for both the display device and the main body, the cost and labor for manufacturing may increase, and the rotation of the display device through such conventional dual shaft hinge may unsmooth or inconvenient. U.S. Pat. No. 9,127,490 discloses a transmission mechanism for a dual shaft hinge. The transmission mechanism includes two shafts rotated synchronously in opposite directions through a gear set, which causes smooth rotation for opening or closing the display device and can be mounted in a small space for compact devices.
As the laptop is more and more compact, the gear set becomes very small and thus has a weaker structure for the rotational force.